Trapped Again!
by animalbowling
Summary: Draco and Luna find themselves in a dusty situation. Mild HD slash content. Not a continuation of Trapped! Another closet, another day. Not Het! Het is bad.


As with Trapped, the line breaks indicate passage of time.

And now... _Trapped!2_

* * *

Draco sighed. She hadn't actually closed the door had she? He hadn't actually heard the lock click into place—the magical lock. Surely, the god's couldn't be that awful to him.

"Well, isn't this a silly place to be right now. Why have you brought us here, Malfoy?"

Draco gritted his teeth. Yes, the gods hated him. Of course they could do this to him. They were probably enjoying themselves. "I _didn't_, Looney. _You_ were following me and I ducked in here to avoid your crazy arse and LOOK WHERE THAT GOT ME," he screeched.

Luna looked around. "What do you mean?"

He barely resisted tearing at his hair. only the fact that it was his most cherished asset kept him from it. "I'm in a dark bloody dank closet with YOU of all people!"

Luna smiled. "Do you suppose we'll rot away to skeletons, and they'll only find our lifeless husks fifty years from now?

"We can only hope," Draco sneered.

* * *

"Isn't it bizarre that we can't open the door, Draco?"

"Don't call me Draco."

"What's all this stuff anyway? Do you reckon there's dust midges in all this stuff? Dad told me once about this sprite that likes to live in dank storage closets. I think he called it a Gumrasher. Do you think we'll be chewed by one, Draco?"

"Shut-up! Lovegood," Draco said in a strained voice. "And do NOT call me Draco!"

* * *

"I think my father will come for me. He knows all about these sort of occurences, and he's sure to think that I might be trapped in a closet with you. Or possibly Harry will save me—he's always trying to save someone or other. My number is bound to be up before long. Who do you think will come for you, Malfoy?"

Draco glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye. "No one," he snarked. "It's _summer_ you moron! Your father's nuts, we've missed the train by now, and my mother thinks I've gone home with Zabini for the first _month_. No one is going to come for us, and it's all your fault because you're bloody insane!"

"I'm sorry you think no one will come for you, Draco. I'm sure _someone_ would save you. I know! perhaps Harry will." Luna smiled, and inspected the dust on her hands—presumably for midges.

Draco glared. "Do not, call, me, Draco!"

* * *

"It's been an awfully long time since we were trapped. Do you really think we'll die in here?"

"I wish one of us would die."

"Yes, I suppose that would make the oxygen last longer for the other wouldn't it? Are you going to do the chivalrous thing and die for me?"

Draco scoffed.

* * *

"Why were you following me?" Draco asked, edging out of the dark corner he'd been occupying for what felt like days.

"What?" Luna asked, her moonbeam eyes wide.

"Why were you following me around?"

"Oh, well," Luna giggled, "there's a betting pool and the first person to get it out of you, or witness it and put it in a pensive gets all this money. And I was thinking, I really need a Hishark detector and they're pricey so...when I saw you acting all cagey and coming down this hall I thought—there's my chance!"

Draco scrunched his nose, "Witnesses me doing what?"

"Making out with Harry of course!"

"What!" Draco's disgust was matched only by his surprise.

"Are you trying to say that you and Harry _aren't_ a couple?"

"NO!"

"So you are?"

"What! NO!"

"Riiiiiighhhht."

Draco growled.

* * *

"Does everyone think I'm gay?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with being gay, Draco."

"Please stop calling me Draco?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're bi," Draco said quietly. "I thought only giant slutbags were bi."

"No, slutbags are actually asexual. Dad did a whole layout of them in the September issue."

* * *

"Luna?"

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco sighed.

Luna smiled. "Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco giggled a little. "I do like Harry, but he hates me."

"Oh," Luna said sadly.

Draco shrugged.

* * *

"You know, Malfoy, I don't think Harry really hates anyone. Except maybe Voldyshorts."

"It's Moldyshorts."

Luna looked surprised. "Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's silly, I bet he doesn't even wear shorts."

"Oh no, he does, under his robes. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Luna grinned evilly.

* * *

"And then," Luna said, giggling madly, "Ron took Harry's Batman Underoos and magicked them above the fireplace! I haven't seen it, but Hermoine says that they're still there."

"Batman?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he's this muggle superhero that's part bat."

"Oh."

"Also, Harry wears this old Superman t-shirt under his quidditch robes, and sometimes at the afterparties he takes his robes off and that t-shirt is so tight that you can see—"

"Luna!" Draco chastised.

She grinned.

* * *

Draco sighed, hours ago Luna had tired of telling him Harry stories and fallen asleep with her head pillowed in his lap. She wasn't so bad really, once you got over the outer weirdness. They'd long since gone through all the boxes stacked in the room, and found nothing more useful than the tatty old blanket that now covered the girl. It was a sad situation to be sure, but it was a relief to finally admit to someone that he liked Harry Potter _that _way. Smiling to himself, he leaned his head against the wall and nodded off.

* * *

"Malfoy..."

Draco woke, yawning like a kitten and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Malfoy...wake up, Malfoy."

"Whaddya want, Loone—a?" he grumbled.

The voice laughed softly. "Not Luna," it said.

Yes, Draco thought, now that he listened more carefully it wasn't Luna. What the fuck? He opened one eye. "Potter!" he screeched at the boy sitting only inches away.

Luna giggled from her spot leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Just what do you think you were doing with my girlfriend, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly.

"I—what?" Draco glared at Luna.

"Harry," Luna scowled. "Tell Draco the truth."

Draco sighed at the girl in exasperation.

"And don't call him Draco!" she grumped.

Harry laughed. "Why were you in a closet with Luna, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned. "What the hell are _you _doing here? Can we get out?"

Luna laughed as she got up and moved towards the door. "Technically you could have, Draco darling, but once I shut this door you'll be trapped again."

"Luna! You really are insane. Don't shut that door! Luna," he begged, "Luna please!"

Luna stood in the door with a calculating look on her face. "Well, ok, but only if you kiss Harry so I can win that bet."

Harry snorted. "What's the pool up to now?"

"Ninety galleons."

Harry glanced at Draco, then grinned at Luna. "What do you say, 50/50?"

Luna smirked.

* * *


End file.
